bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bansui Amatsuki (Kenji
| occupation = Scientist and Inventor | previous occupation = None | team = Currently Unknown | previous team = | partner = Anko Tayuya (Apprentice) | previous partner = Garian Shinjo | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Unknown | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Not Revealed | bankai = Not Revealed | resurrección = Segador Severo }} Bansui Amatsuki (天月 晩翠, Amatsuki Bansui) is a controversial figure whose achievements in the field of are so impressive that it is believed to surpass that of his previous pupil, . Why he has resurfaced, and for what purpose remains largely unknown, though he has been seeking experiments. He was once a good friend and ally of Garian Shinjo, though circumstances in their past led the two to almost killing one another. Appearance Bansui Amatsuki is an elderly man described as a shadow of his former self. He hasn't aged particularly well, with the long purple-colored hair he exhibits being the only thing that stubbornly clings to the prime of his younger years; though it too has begun to whiten and give way to the ravages of time, with a streak of white running down the center. Covering his right eye is a Hollow mask remnant that doesn't lessen the weight or intensity of that aged gaze a hair, though vast knowledge is noted to be held within, which is understandable considering his position as a scientist and inventor. From his chin hangs his purple-colored beard, with a white, pointed bottom. In possession of an old and wrinkled physique, Bansui still manages to exude an aura of strength and capability at odds with his advanced years, which signals the same "don't-mess-with-me" demeanor his former partner is famous for. His clothing consists of a dark-colored Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a somewhat baggy and loose fitting appearance, with long sleeves that can cover his hands should he wish it. The kosode he favors is old, baring a purple-coloration that is slightly lighter than his hair, with a dark purple inner lining at the cuffs and inside. The hakama are quite baggy, matching the kosode in that regard, and match the color of his hair more closely, though their is still a slight difference in shade. Draping his shoulders is a black haori not unlike a Captain's usual dress, with tattered shoulders and a prominent collar that falls on either sides of his collar bone. The haori extends to his shins and features several thick white lines along its surface. To complete his outfit, Bansui wears sturdy, brown-leather boots with a slight heel that adds a little to his tall stature. In his younger years Bansui was described as a handsome man with the same purple-colored hair he exhibits in later life, only without the white streak. He was in possession of an impressive physique one can only see the vestiges of when they look upon his old and wizened form now, as he was once a highly fit and active young man with stream-lined features and a calm and collected exterior. At this time he wore the average black Shihakushō of that era, with a tight-fitting kosode and hakama at odds with his later baggy wear, accompanied by a thin ōbi sash, white tabi and simple straw waraji. Personality Bansui's character is largely unknown as he rarely socialized with anyone not related to his research. This was true even when he and Garian where young men, for Garian admitted to later that he never truly knew or understood Bansui. He would often lock himself away for hours on end perfecting his research and coming to new conclusions about how hollowfication could be controlled and manipulated. It has been shown that he has a reasonably close bond with his students as well, which belies a kinder side rarely seen by others. Although his relationship with Kisuke Urahara is unknown, he treats his newest student, Anko Tayuya, with a level of respect he shows few others. Bansui also harbors a great hatred and dislike for the Shinigami and the Gotei 13 because they exiled him. Though this was mostly to do with his and Garian's battle, which was actually over the Kyūtai the young friends had found, known as Musabori. This hatred includes the original members of the , as they opposed his research back before the Central 46 had even founded and continued to do so after it was. History After many centuries of exile at this point, Bansui found a child trapped within the Dangai Precipice World when he was conducting research in the realm and took her as his newest apprentice, with the intent of extinguishing the one thing that, in Bansui's words, prevented him from being truly great - his conscience. He never managed that feat, however. This child was known as Anko Tayuya and has remained at Bansui's side ever since, acting as his assistant, pupil and family. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Prelude to War *Step Two: Grabbing a Mirror *Glimmer of Hope Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Crew: The Serenity Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Bansui is said to be a former Shinigami who "wields a shocking amount of Reiatsu" even for a captain-class Shinigami. In his youth he was the equal of Garian's strength, power which has only darkened and intensified as he's grown old. Master Inventor: Bansui was an inventor who specialized in creating souls, humanoid bodies, and suppression of Hollow powers. He has also shown to have made a nano-virus that decomposes the spirit energy of the bodies they penetrate, effectively becoming his mindless slave. Master Strategist: Bansui has an amazing ability to counter any opponent he faces. He has shown to make any invention to counteract his opponents. Hollow Power: Due to an accident while experimenting on hollows in the past, it killed him thus turning him to a Hollow. He has been given to the normal Hollow powers, plus other powers, such as Cero, Bala, Resurrección, and other powers . He has gained the unique Hollow ability to absorb spiritual pressure. Another unique ability that he has under his disposal is to grant an "Evolution" to those he touches. If it is a Hollow, it becomes an Arrancar. If Shinigami, then he or she too becomes a Hollow. Spirit Particles Absorption and Manipulation: Bansui has adopted an ability that allows him to absorb spirit particles around him and manipulate them to distort and change reality. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expressed in his youth when still in possession of his old zanpakutō, Bansui was an incredibly skilled swordsman who could easily match the prowess of his then partner Garian in battle without much difficulty. Zanpakutō Segador Severo (Spanish for "Strict Reaper"): His Zanpakutō has also changed due to the accident. It now resembles a skeleton upon a stick. This can be used in conjunction with his spiritual energy to shoot four Cero consecutively from its eyes. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is Reap. Bansui releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then fusing with it, and in turn, he emits horns from his head, with four eye sockets, and becomes about two times a normal males size. His skin color also changes; it becomes teal and gray. :Resurrección Special Ability: Bansui's released state gives him access to a number of different abilities. :*'Matter Mutation:' Bansui, while in released form, has shown the ability to transmute any solid object he touches into a direct copy of him. These clones take his shape while still keeping the composure of their natural elements (i.e. If Bansui mutates metals into him, they take his form while still made of metal.) :*'Mind-Control:' By staring into his opponents eyes for a while he may control their actions in absolute. :*'Possession:' After killing his opponents, he can fill them with his spiritual energy. By doing this he see through their eyes and control them. This keeps all of their abilities in-tack. :*'Hypnosis:' By striking his opponents and causing an affliction, he gains control of their sense of sight and ability to keep sane. He can make effective illusions and in conjunction, causing that person to become insane. :*'Soul Stealing:' By killing his opponents he can steal their spiritual energy thus increasing his own. Former Powers Former Zanpakutō Rosutowanzu (ロストワンズ, Japanese for Lost Ones) is the name of the zanpakutō Bansui during his youth. It took the appearance of an ordinary katana with purple-colored hilt wrapping and a square guard with four prongs jutting out from the corners in jagged points. He carried in the traditional style, threaded through is ōbi sash. *' :' Released with the phrase Be Rejoined With Your Families, the katana becomes enveloped with a green glow that slowly covers his arm in a small cannon that has a jack-o-lantern shaped opening. His shikai was noted to be unique due to its mechanical look and workings, as he modified its appearance several times during his younger years. :Shikai Special Ability: Rosutowanzu grants Bansui the ability to slowly take in loose spiritual particles from the air in a similar function to that of a quincy. Upon taking in the amount he wishes, Bansui can then fire a large pumpkin-shaped bomb of his own spiritual energy that detonates into a deadly explosion. The truly dangerous aspect of this bomb is that it isn't meant to actually come into contact with the opponent, in fact the bomb is supposed to miss and connect with th ground instead in order to then cause Bansui's spiritual energy to sink into the ground and raise a mass of corpses from the material the bomb came into contact with upon detonation. This dangerous ability allows Bansui to overwhelm the opponent with numbers or with sheer firepower. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes *Bansui is a game-only character whose first appearance was in Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou. *The pictures depicted in the History section of this article are used with the permission of the one who commissioned the work. Navigation Category:RazeOfLight Category:Villians Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male